RAIN
by celengdebu
Summary: Ookurikara tak pernah ingin ditemani dan mendengar wejangan siapapun. Tapi selalu ada seseorang yang menahannya sebelum berlari terlalu jauh. Happy Mitsukuri Day.


Disclaimer:

Touken Ranbu - DMM & Nitroplus

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain plot cerita

.

* * *

.

.

Hujan turun segera setelah dia mendongak.

Kuri bergeming di depan pohon besar itu sembari menggenggam posesif gagang pedang di tangan kanannya, dagu terangkat menyambut tetesan yang menusuk wajah. Dingin. Hujannya dingin tentu saja. Kuri sendiri tak paham mengapa dia tak segera menunduk atau yang jauh lebih penting-mengapa dia ada di tempat ini. Dan sedang apa.

Tangan Kuri mencengkeram lebih erat meski jemarinya nyaris menyerah. Kaus di balik luaran tipis itu tak banyak membantu dan makin terasa pengap membungkus dada. Diliriknya bagian dalam telapak tangan yang kini berbekas ujung kuku, dibuka dan ditutupnya beberapa kali sambil berkedip mengusir air dari kelopak mata. Kuri menarik napas panjang sebelum kembali menengadah, matanya terpejam kali ini.

Udara, dia butuh lebih banyak udara.

Pagi ini dia mengamuk dan melempar apapun yang bisa diraihnya di segala sudut. Di kamar, di dapur, menabrak bahu Tsurumaru serta berlalu tanpa mengindahkan teriakan Sadamune. Marah, kesal, frustasi, semuanya menumpuk mencapai ubun-ubunnya dan membuat Kuri meledak sampai dalam batas bahwa dia mampu mematahkan dirinya sendiri.

Tetesan yang jatuh di keningnya bertambah tajam dan beruntun. Bibir Kuri terkatup, mencicip air yang tak sengaja tergelincir dari sudut bibir. Rambut pemuda itu melekat membingkai wajah, pekat seperti warna jelaga. Giginya berderit saat dingin mulai membuatnya menggigil, menjalar dari tengkuk hingga tulang rusuk. Kuri tak ingin beralih dari sana, tak ingin mendengar suara di luar helaan napas. Berselimut hujan jauh lebih melegakan dibanding mendapati orang lain memandang dengan tatapan yang membuatnya ingin lari, lari sejauh mungkin hingga dia tak lagi melihat apapun.

Namun betapa hujan deras mengguyur tubuhnya tanpa ampun dengan bunyi gelegar guntur, Kuri justru berpikir inilah saat terbaik untuk menikmati hidup. Tidak ada orang lain di sekitarnya, tidak ada orang yang mau basah kuyup tanpa tujuan selain mereka yang terjebak lalu terpaksa berteduh—dan bukan di tempat Kuri mengasingkan diri saat ini, hamparan terbuka beratap langit dimana hanya ada dia dan benda bisu. Dia bisa membayangkan bagaimana sosok tertua di rumah besar tersebut akan meminta semua orang tetap berada di rumah karena cuaca buruk, yang jelas diacuhkan oleh Kuri. Dengan sorot kosong dan langkah terhuyung, dia berjalan dan terus berjalan hingga sepasang kakinya menghentikan Kuri di sebatang pohon besar dengan dedaunan yang bergoyang hebat akibat angin kencang. Mendung menggelayut menolak enyah.

Pemuda itu mengerjap perlahan mengimbangi gemuruh yang berderu tak mau kalah. Pohon, dahan, dan semak-semak bernasib serupa rambutnya. Kuyu, terkibas ke segala arah. Derasnya hujan membuat tempat itu bagai lukisan kasar dengan seorang pemuda dungu berdiam di tengah-tengah. Kuri sanggup membayangkan tanpa menggerakkan kepala. Pegangannya melemah seiring jari-jari yang mulai mati rasa.

Merasa kebas karena mendongak terlalu lama, Kuri memiringkan kepala dan menyentuhkan kening pada buku jarinya yang tengah menggenggam pedang. Air menetes dari ujung anak rambut, menyusuri pipi, kemudian jatuh dari dagunya. Kuri bertanya dalam diam, pada sesuatu yang tak ada di sana, tentang apakah dia harus tetap teguh bersikeras atau mengalah pada emosi dan menangis tanpa memperdulikan gengsi.

Tepat pada saat bunyi cipak genangan dan sekilas senyap di depannya membuat Kuri harus mengangkat kepala.

Mitsutada berdiri dengan payung teracung. Tetes deras berlarian memantul di permukaannya seolah ingin menyerbu masuk. Ujung lengan dan celana pria itu basah menyentuh betis, tanda bahwa dia berjalan tergesa-gesa; bahkan mungkin berlari. Pun, keadaan itu tak seberapa dibandingkan Kuri yang berdiri sejak hujan masih berupa gerimis.

Mitsutada mendekat perlahan, begitu perlahan seperti takut Kuri akan mendadak menyerang atau menghindar sebelum dia sempat membuka mulut. Pemuda itu balas memutar mata dan menatap Mitsutada yang tampak berusaha mengatur napas.

"Aku yakin ada alasan bagus tiap kali kau berbuat bodoh..." Mitsutada merendahkan tubuh agar Kuri tak perlu mendongak untuk menjajarkan pandangan, cukup dekat hingga pucuk hidungnya mampu menghirup aroma hujan dari helai rambut pemuda itu. Menjaga jarak hanya akan membuat Kuri semakin menjauh dan Mitsutada tak yakin dia mampu mengejar kemana Kuri ingin pergi.

"Aku bukan ingin menegur. Hanya saja, kau meninggalkan sarung tangan di bawah meja, isi kamarmu terlempar kemana-mana dan tidak ada yang berusaha menyusulmu keluar rumah. Aku kuatir, jika kau ingin bertanya kenapa."

Mitsutada mendesah panjang, antara lega dan kecewa. Mendadak Kuri berharap diciptakan sebagai seekor kucing yang bisa balas menjawab tanpa bersuara, sekedar mengibaskan ekor atau mungkin telinga. Dibiarkannya lengan jatuh terkulai sembari berusaha menjaga agar pedangnya tak terlepas, satu-satunya respon yang mampu dia berikan pada pria itu.

"Jumlah payung di dekat pintu masih lengkap dan hujannya tak kunjung berhenti, jadi aku keluar mencari," Mitsutada bermaksud meraih lengannya, hati-hati. Namun Kuri lebih cepat beringsut sambil mengerenyit seolah hendak berkata, _'enyahlah.'_

Mitsutada berdecak tak paham selagi Kuri memalingkan muka.

"Ayo pulang."

Tak ada respon.

"Pulanglah, Karachan."

Kuri memperhatikan bagaimana Mitsutada kembali mendekat padanya tanpa peduli bahwa Kuri bisa mendorongnya jatuh terjerembab atau menampik begitu saja. Kuri tahu dirinya keras kepala, tapi Mitsutada jauh lebih sukar diusir pergi. Harus ada seseorang yang menjelaskan mengapa pria itu sangat bersikukuh menyuruhnya kembali, bertindak seperti tak pernah terjadi apa-apa, tersenyum begitu damai dan entah apa lagi. Apakah Mitsutada memiliki tujuan selain murni menjemputnya, Kuri ragu untuk percaya.

"Bajumu basah dan kau kedinginan, terus berdiri di tengah hujan hanya akan membuatmu sakit. Aku tak tahu sejak kapan kau berada di tempat ini tapi kumohon, pulanglah," gumam Mitsutada berbisik, sepasang bahunya berkedik sekilas dan Kuri menduga jika pria itu sedang menahan dingin. Mitsutada mungkin lebih besar dan tinggi, tapi tidak lebih kuat dalam beberapa hal.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu," sergah Kuri pendek, pelan, tapi cukup untuk didengar oleh pria yang kini memegang payungnya lebih erat, "Kau dengar?"

Pandangan mereka bertemu dan Kuri tak membuang waktu untuk menjauh. Tubuhnya terasa limbung. Menyadari hal itu, Mitsutada segera mencondongkan payung di tangannya sembari menarik sebelah lengan Kuri yang hampir tak bertenaga akibat berdiri terlalu lama.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak butuh bantuanmu," Kuri berjengit kala kilat melintas di atas mereka, disentaknya lengan Mitsutada seraya mendelik tak ingin dibantah, "Aku hapal arah jalan dan kemana harus pulang, aku bukan anak kecil."

Melangkah gontai, Kuri menyeret kakinya melewati Mitsutada yang kini mematung tak beralih. Matanya menyisir setapak demi setapak dengan nanar sebelum berhenti untuk melirik Mitsutada dari balik bahu, "Dan jangan mengikutiku."

Mitsutada kembali menghela napas. Senyum tersungging samar mengamati punggung Kuri yang bergerak menjauh seraya berkali-kali membisikkan kalimat yang sama pada dirinya sendiri.

 _Kuri tak akan pergi_.

 _Tak akan pernah._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._


End file.
